The invention relates to an articulated fitting for vehicle seats, particularly motor vehicle seats.
In the known articulated fittings of this kind, one end of a bushing is welded to a pin and the other end is welded to an activating member. The need to manufacture the bushing from a steel that is suitable for welding, as well as the welding itself, increases the manufacturing expense, because distortions can occur during welding which require a subsequent alignment.